


SKIN

by VladtheGrim



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Elevator Sex, Fingers in Mouth, Gay Sex, Hardcore, I might not tag them right because I won't reread this whole thing, Love, M/M, My First Smut, Rough Kissing, Skin Hunger, Top Qrow, Trapped In Elevator, all my sexual fantasies. almost., bottom Ozpin, fingers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:58:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladtheGrim/pseuds/VladtheGrim
Summary: If Qrow loved anything, it was alcohol and in addition to that, he loved hands and skin.More specifically, Ozpin's.Ozpin, a mysterious man binding secrets to himself finds the responsibilities of saving the world, difficult. However, there is this one man who manages to fill him with packets of bliss to fill his void-like days.A pinch of of lust and seduction, the perfect remedy.....Qrow.•ﻌ•Qrow has returned to Beacon Academy and was reunited with Ozpin. After a long time, his yearning for Ozpin that has been bottled up all this time, all those wild imaginations and daydreams, he decided must become reality. Of course he plans to take away the stress Ozpin has been suffering from as of late. Qrow starts his plans off with one of the things he loves most about the man he loves, Ozpin' skin.





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other fanfictions!
> 
> I would appreciate it if you read 'Skeletons in the Closet' before this one. (･´з`･)

If Qrow loved anything at all, it was alcohol and letting pandemonium loose when fighting Grimm and the bad guys in need of whooping or anyone who can excite him. But if he loved anything else, it was people, but there were only a few people he could and who would love him back. With the exception of two energetic nieces, his former blonde teammate, and a few others, there was this one person whom he loved very much. 

 

An old friend of his and the headmaster of Beacon Academy...Ozpin. 

 

More specifically, his smooth skin and gentle hands and handsome face.

 

Things are a little complicated between them during his abscense.

 

Ehhh...it was embarrassing, yes (VERY), but Ozpin's reaction cannot be erased so easily from his mind.

 

What do you think happened? Did the kiss happen in front of an audience? Qrow isn't THAT drunk since he considered the headmaster's reputation.

 

You think Ozpin rejected him?! 

 

No, no. Their relationship was already established but Qrow always had the feeling of uneasiness that Ozpin, being the kind of person placed on the center, has had someone else during the timeskip of Qrow's mission. He had finally returned and he wanted to confirm their relationship but apparently, he had just got himself caught up with Ozpin's winding schedule.

 

It was again one of those days wherein Ozpin is alone doing work and Qrow had barged in to become his companion in conversation, but the untamable Qrow desires more than a conversation. Today, he wants to spice things up, especially, to season the delicacy before him.

 

He devised his plans devilishly well today, at a time when everyone else is busy. He chose to come at the time when the teachers are most busy handling the students. To fortify his plans, he cancelled some things, such as some appointments with the headmaster. Ozpin wouldn't mind, he thought.

 

The headmaster is his today, his alone.

 

It was a silent minute passing, with Ozpin staring at the screen of his table and swiping through images and numbers and complicated stuff Qrow does not want to complicate himself with.

 

He pinched a document to magnify it as Qrow sipped from the cup of bitter coffee, watching his hands intently. Every tap of the finger, every swipe, and every touch, making no errors at all.

 

Ah, if only Ozpin knew how to use those skilled hands, the hunstman thought.

 

Ozpin noticed him staring oddly but says nothing. Noting the silence of the red-eyed man, he must be up to something.

 

While reading an essential document, Qrow sipped the coffee louder than before. An action signalling for his attention.

 

Ozpin looked up. "What is it Qrow?"

 

Qrow doesn't meet the stare until those hands stopped from work. He stared at him with a blank face. "Can I see your hand?" He asked, casually as he could with the plan he had in store.

 

Giving him a confused look, Ozpin replied, "Why?" Hesitantly, he asked, "Does the alcohol still bother you?" He sipped from his own cup and murmured. "I knew I should have placed more coffee."

 

"Why?"

 

"I need to talk to a sensible Qrow," Ozpin replied, troubled when he caught Qrow staring at his hand again.

 

"I think there is something wrong with it," Qrow said, ignoring the previous topic. He circled the table and stooped at the level of Ozpin's head.

 

Ozpin examined the hand he used for the screen, which was free of scars and blemishes. "Are you sure? I don't recall hurting it. I haven't used my cane in a while too."

 

Qrow took the hand between his, gently. "Trust me, something is wrong with it."

 

Ozpin stared at him, still confused but he awaited patiently for Qrow's plans to unravel. Ozpin's understanding is also one of the things he loved about him, it was one without boundaries.

 

Swallowing down the last of the thoughts rebelling against him, he decided that the show must go on; it is unavoidable, at least for him. 

 

Without further ado, the ceremony he practiced continued.

 

He rolled up Ozpin's sleeve, careful not to pop any of the buttons or do anything that would make him privy to what was about to occur. There were many ways risk would kill him to stop. The way his fingers caressed Ozpin's wrist was slightly awkward and uncomfortable.

 

"May I ask what this is about?"

 

"Inspection," Qrow answered with a smile. "Shouldn't you be happy? Your old friend here is worried about you."

 

"Well, this certainly is most unusual," came the reply.

 

"Just trust me," Qrow said but the way his fingers brushed Ozpin's hand told of something else. Once the sleeve was about halfway up his forearm, Qrow considered it a job done. "Relax," he breathed.

 

He placed one hand on the back of Ozpin's, tilting his palm towards his face, while the other wrapped firmly wrapped around his palm and wrist. Qrow congratulated himself for his new achievement of persuasion.

 

When the eager man leaned forward and licked a stripe up his wrist, ending up at his palm, Ozpin inhaled sharply, his entire arm going stiff (Qrow wondered, idly, if that was the only thing that was going to be going stiff). He couldn't help but enjoy it as he took Ozpin's thumb into his mouth.

 

"Qrow," Ozpin hissed, trying with no avail to retrieve his hand sandwiched between two hands, "How is this considered inspection exactly?"

 

The benefits of being sober before appearing in Ozpin's office supplies him with sufficient excuses which pass their way through the headmaster with flying colors. This one however may have some trouble qualifying, which is why 'extra careful' is applied.

 

Qrow hummed in reply, unbothered as he pushed the thumb to the back of his throat before moving on to his pointer finger. The taste of these long fingers....He licked up the side, slowly, hoping to remind Ozpin of something not so very different, before sliding the whole of it in between his lips. The finger twitched in his mouth, as if he wanted to remove it, and Qrow thought that was not going to happen.

 

The skin tasted so sweet...It tasted of soap and fine maintenance, and lingering on the thought at just how perfect and creamy it is, is just like eating the best dessert in the world, creating the perfect melting sensation.

 

Opening his mouth again, he took his middle and point finger in, sucking down to the second knuckle. Ozpin's slippery thumb, still wet with Qrow's saliva, rested on his cheek, while the ring finger was teased in circles by wet tongue.

 

Qrow pulled off with a pop, pressing a gentle kiss to his palm for good measure before taking in the sight of a flushed Ozpin before him. 

 

The man in green avoided Qrow's gaze by titling his head to a side. Scarlet had rampaged on his cheeks and his lips are pressed tightly in anxiety.

 

"How is it?" Qrow asked, whispering the venomous words into his ear. He had to give off an air of seductiveness by making sure the heat he gives off would stick to the other man. He had to make sure Ozpin wants continue this without using some force. Besides, there is actually no need for worry. This calculated plan requires only a little plodding and a little hint of lust added into the cauldron.

 

"You're still drunk," Ozpin said slowly, through clenched teeth. He squinted his eyes, making an erotic face with the mixture of his blush.

 

"Yeah," Qrow said, his voice dropping into a lower register. "You trust me too much," he continued, teasing to lick the reddened corners of his ear. 

 

Standing in this stooping position was making him tired. Ozpin gaped as he saw Qrow lower himself to kneel between his legs.

 

Ozpin looked down at him, his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes shining like he were about to cry but he's a strong person, the red-eyed man has yet to see him cry. Qrow thought for a moment. He does want to make Ozpin cry in desperation for him ...And he wanted him to call out his name, this is merely a stepping stone to that goal.

 

"Qrow..."

 

Qrow smiled at the prize word he managed to string out from those perfect lips. "Ozpin, you have skillful hands and you ought to use them. I'll teach you how and you'll become more perfect than before."

 

Ozpin pulled back his head to rest on the chair, surprised by this wisely accumulated attack of words.

 

Using his hands to manipulate the headmaster's, he pressed three of his fingers to his lower lip and dropped his own mouth open. He made sure Ozpin wasn't regretting what he was seeing so he made sure the faces he made were extra 'special'. He fluttered his eyelashes seductively; the corner of Ozpin’s mouth twitched. He wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but with the fingers sliding without struggle into his mouth, he figured it had to be something at least somewhat positive.

 

He started off slow and maintained the pace to make Ozpin feel right about it. Aiming not to hurt him but to pleasure him, Qrow does not use his teeth for it will scrape the beautiful alabaster skin he dearly valued. Before Qrow noticed it, he moaned too loudly when he used Ozpin's fingers to get adventurous and dive deeper into his throat.

 

Qrow didn’t realize that he was getting hard from just this. Saliva streamed down his chin and Ozpin's slightly shaking fingers are slick with it. The shaking faded as the charade went on.

 

Ozpin was alarmed at how his fingers is getting used to exploring Qrow's hot cavern. It was similar to playing piano or any musical instrument which can make beautiful music. In a way, this was beautiful music, the beautiful sounds coming from Qrow's.

 

This thing Qrow was making his hands do engrave into his mind like the carving of stones. It truly is like music for it has a rhythm, Qrow's gentle swirling of tongue around nails and a climax, when Qrow burrowed his hand into his throat making him almost choke on them. Ozpin managed to pull his hand back but not enough to escape Qrow's hands. He was somewhat scared that Qrow will choke himself to death by doing that.

 

Qrow slid one of his hands on the face of Ozpin's hand and placed an open mouthed kiss on the heart of the back.

 

He swallowed and sucked each tip of the fingers by an inch, and every time, his tongue met those fingertips he felt like moaning again. The amatory face he made was no different to Ozpin's, his is only a level higher in steaminess.

 

One hand of his removed itself from the trapped hand of Ozpin's, offering him leash to try out what he had been taught. He rested this hand on Ozpin's right knee.

 

It wasn’t long before he found himself gagging on the long pale fingers, digging his nails into the knee and humming around the wanted intrusion. 

 

Finally! Ozpin has made his move, surprising them both. Ozpin had entered two fingers into the hot entrance and crooked the inside, hooking lower teeth. 

 

“Ozpin, I-” he sucked in air through his teeth. Though he doubted it, he couldn’t exactly argue until Ozpin tore his hand from between Qrow's lips, leaving him a strange aftertaste.

 

He looked up at Ozpin who blushed so furiously to the extent he was shamed to show his face anymore. He pushed his glasses up his nose, the  glasses are fogged by hot breaths during the course of the charade as abnormal heat radiated from his body. With one hand, he shaded Qrow's eyes. He didn't want to meet those enchanting ruby eyes, not in this turned-on state. 

 

"I'm sorry Qrow..."

 

"Don't you like it?" Qrow asked, attempting to do nothing, yet.

 

Ozpin bit his lower lip and shakily removed his hand. Their gazes meet again. Qrow places his head on Ozpin's lap. "I'm not doing anything wrong am I?" 

 

"No," said Ozpin with hesitance.

 

He smiled. "Good..." His hand smooth the curves of Ozpin' s legs.

 

Ozpin finally looked ay him, with half-open eyes "But, Qrow...."

 

A finger reached up to his lips to silence him.

 

Ozpin placed his other hand, the one which hadn't been assaulted, on Qrow's messy tangles and combing locks of black and gray to his nape.

 

Qrow snapped his head up again and continued with a devil of a smile "...because we're not done yet."

 

He laughed at the gasp pulled from Ozpin. Tugging the green shirt off from the belt, fingers slide underneath the fabric. The man in green is surprised by the cool air washing his bare stomach. Qrow imbibed in the skin and the fine shape of his abdomen.

 

With one hand pulling up the green fabric, the other touching his exposed sides, he gorges into bare side. Ozpin moaned when gentle nibbles travel up from his belly button to his ribs.

 

In vain, he fends for himself by trying to peel off leech-like hands but in time, he learned there will be no victory for him today at the intensity Qrow has taken with him. Sometimes, he wished Qrow to be drunk so that there maybe excuses, but no, he came today with a clear mind and is therefore unstoppable. Qrow straddles over Ozpin, trapping him completely.

 

Qrow used a bit more pressure to push their body impossibly close and attacked that pale neck, eliciting a surprised sound from the professor. As much as he wanted to leave a mark, he couldn’t. How could he? He would never hurt Ozpin and there is no need for a mark when he knows his other half is the most loyal of men.

 

This was the point of no return and Qrow did not want to miss his opportunity since so little open up with their tight schedules. He focused on Ozpin, exploring the other’s body and using the time to express his desires. 

 

♥

 

Qrow's eyes rove over him hungrily but the rolling of Ozpin's eyes to focus on another object in the top made him wonder if he really should continue.

 

The ruby-eyed man sensed his discomfort. Qrow settled on the option of starting a conversation to calm the burning crimson staining his cheeks. It is a must if he wants his tactics to continue later on. 

 

Ozpin, who had always been patient with him all this time.....It's about time Qrow will be the one patient with him. "How long has it been?"

 

"Years," Ozpin replied, pressing his lips. Hesitantly, he added, "I missed you."

 

The words, those simple words would have made any day of his dangerous days outside a blissful one. "And here I thought you would never admit it."

 

He placed a hand on Qrow's cheek, a soft act of affection. Qrow said suddenly, grinning. "I love you."

 

Ozpin grimaced from his teasing. "I know very well you can't keep away from my office." Qrow despised his words when the hand returns to the arm of the chair.

 

To lighten the mood, he began. "Before I left, I remember us eating a chocolate together..."

 

Ozpin leaned back, glueing his back to the spine of his chair. Qrow continued, drawing closer as if he could not bear more space stretching between them. "We would have tried a whole bag if you had let me."

 

The smile he received from Ozpin was one of amusement "It's all in the past Qrow."

 

His soft chuckle of amusement swept into Ozpin like cool water, his guards relaxing. Qrow always acted so teasingly, his personality akin to a child's. Piece by piece, Qrow was stripping him of his defenses and the professor was afraid of that, he was afraid of what Qrow will see in the man exposed from all the barriers surrounding him.

 

Qrow whispered to his ears, his lips leaving fleeting touches as he spoke, "If you already know that, then why are you always here? In your office, everytime I return?" Ozpin placed a hand at Qrow's heart, forcing him there like he was holding unto the reins controlling the wild huntsman.

 

His hands getting used to being adventurous, slips to caress the skin underneath the black jacket, two hands tracing the line of Ozpin's back.

 

Ozpin doesn't answer, bowing his head. A dark eyebrow is raised up. He was about to open his mouth to speak but Ozpin spoke before him, somehow, shyly to the point he stuttered. "..Because, I didn't want to k-keep you...waiting."

 

Both hands make their way to Qrow's pale cheeks, caressing.

 

Somewhere, a lightning struck in Qrow and before he knew it, all veins of control snapped, like that of an untamed beast and not the crow he turns into. He could feel himself emerge into the verge of addiction for the man he loves.

 

♥

 

Qrow couldn't take the layers of cloth covering Ozpin. He wanted Ozpin to know just how much he wants this. And of course, tearing his clothes apart is far more interesting in its presentation than just sliding them off.

 

Before Ozpin could do anything about it, Qrow bit the edge of his ear fiercely. He cried out but it was cut short by a surprised gasp as Qrow gripped fists into his dark green jacket and yanked roughly, sending buttons to flight, into the air, making Ozpin lean awkwardly forward from the pull and bump into Qrow's collarbone. 

 

Ozpin grabbed his hands, stopping them, before the greedy hunstman could do the same to the lighter shirt underneath. Qrow smiled. "What? You don't want to do it?"

 

Ozpin stared at him. Past those chocolate eyes, the huntsman's emotions raged a war, a decision being tugged by both sides to determine whether this be allowed or not. Qrow had done enough, he's pretty sure that one more move will lead to Ozpin breaking his principles...for once. 

 

Ozpin told him, voice shaking. "I-It's not like that...."

 

Qrow laughed. "If you're worried that much about yourself..."

 

(Ozpin was indeed worried about that and Qrow as well. He doesn't want Ozpin to be late, or worse, limp to the conference.)

 

He lowered his tone into a whisper of promise. "Then how about I be the one of service for now?"

 

Ozpin's face is blank, unable to convert his words into understanding. The younger hunstman leaned in closer, his ragged breaths blowing against the curve of his neck, his words vibrating into his skin. 

 

"You know what I mean..."

 

Reluctantly, the older huntsman shook his head. He doesn't want to understand! If his hands hadn't been pinned to the arms of the chair by Qrow's, he would have them on his ears. He doesn't want to hear the next words to be told. All he could do was look right, at the cane leaning on his table, with his teeth clenching in agony at the soft fluttering kisses placed on his chin.

 

Qrow continued his attack, slightly grinding himself against the leg, polluting the headmaster's mind with wild fantasies of pleasure. "If you are not in the mood for the first suggestion, can I suggest another? While I'm willing...How about I will be the one riding you?"

 

Something shattered within Ozpin that he almost felt the impact of becoming brain-dead. The huntsman with red eyes thought of him as something similar to a glacier, but a fragile one in need of slow thawing. 

 

With those words currently breaking Ozpin's calm demeanor, Qrow roughly slid his aching turn-on, on the professor's right leg. A loud moan flew away from the increased friction. He felt Ozpin flinch and still his body, still trying to resist. The man in green gritted his teeth, barely holding the gasp he wanted to let go; what came out was but a hot puff of air until he drops his jaw again. The face of the younger huntsman was at least a ruler away but the heat of his breath expanded vastly, that it felt like they were just an inch away. 

 

"Ahhhh..."

 

His hands claiming Ozpin's climb up sharp shoulders, like spiders weaving strands of web to trap him slowly, very slowly and carefully. Doubting Ozpin to abandon his behaved composure, he ensured the uneasiness of his mind by bending his neck forward, and slamming his teeth and lips on Ozpin, as his hand intimately slid south on smooth green. He clamped the professor's lower lip with his own two, biting with delicateness the tender pink skin and savoring the sugary flavors of the afternoon coffee that has stuck to it. Demanding for a response, the fingers of his hand start to unbuckle the belt as the other set plays with the remaining buttons of his coat.

 

Ozpin remained a statue in the one-sided kiss, his gaze still stuck to his cane. Qrow decided to meddle with skin more, before his lips; Ozpin's needs be slaked first. He lowered his head to Ozpin's chest and parts the coat lines to reveal a shirt of lighter green color. He engaged on it next, unbuttoning with a quickened space, the same as the speed of the belt which Ozpin felt loosened around his hips.

 

The headmaster had noticed himself capable of being stubbornly calm because his skin was left restricted, but not for long, that he knew.

 

Two fingers pinched his clothed nipple and the inhale he took in stung his nostrils like shards of ice. A horrified gasp is pulled out of him, his stiff body reacting fervently. He was squirming, but Qrow pressures him down, negating his attempt. There was not much Ozpin could do at a point like this.

 

Qrow's eyes widened when arms circled his neck and pulled him close, a chin resting on his black hair. Ozpin breathed into it, smelling the huntsman's shampoo and his natural smell, the intoxicating aroma of him. Hugging Qrow was the only thing he could think of when his defenses had just been half-thawed; his action was telling Qrow to stop but there was little hope to that.

 

The hustman's tongue slipped out into view to lick the nipple shaping a small mound on the flat chest, even though clothed, is still sensitive. Ozpin bit his lower lips to retain his professionality as his nails scraped the back of Qrow rather wildly.

 

"S-stop..." He moaned, the tightness of his coat loosening as it is further unbuttoned.

 

The huntman had left a few buttons in place when he slid his snake-like hand between the hole where a pair of buttons used to be connected. Ozpin started to quiver over Qrow's hand sliding on his bare area of skin that no one has ever had the permission to touch. It surprised him that the sensitivity he received was foreign, yet it did not feel ever so wrong. The licking, for the most part, was torturous for him. It made his fingers curl like talons, jabbing points hurting Qrow's back and next-to-tearing his shirt.

 

At the same time, Qrow's hand pushed the green cloth aside, to expose a rosy nipple while his mouth closed around the clothed one. Hot tongue rolled around it and suddenly, Qrow sucked hard, tasting wet cotton and skin.

 

"Ahhh! Ah...ah..." A cry, followed by moans responded.

 

Above, the man was panting, his breathing losing control, the heat of his breath condensing immediately into Qrow's scalp, sinking an anchor in his depths of wild need. The reaction was so overwhelming to the younger hunstman that another surge of energy emerges when he thinks what kind of reactions he can get from him-with other froward acts. 

 

Qrow bit gently, used his teeth to nibble and then he started to slowly suck again; the sucking sounds drowning the silenced room into a whim of desires. His speed was ginger but long and the suction was powerful, that Ozpin felt like he was being tortured slowly; half of his chest being sucked in but making him ache in a sweet kind of agony.

 

Ozpon tipped his head so that it rests on the chair, releasing a long hopeless moan at his two tender spots being teased. It would have went fairly well, according to plan, if Qrow hadn't felt two hands on his chest, wanting to force him backward but this time, Ozpin's wish can't be granted. The younger huntsman ignored his writhing, holding him still on his shoulders. He forced his weight on the man's lap and aims his mouth on the stretched neck. There, he licked and sucked harshly, dragging a strangled sound from Ozpin. Qrow closed wet lips around the bare nipple, while his hand works on rubbing the clothed one, the same cruel torment recycling.

 

Qrow tossed his head from side to side, his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wide open, where gurgled sounds had exited from.

 

The sensitive flesh began to harden and straighten under the foul plays of his hand and mouth. Qrow was very happy about that, and Ozpin knows that too, the way he felt the mouth sucking him off leaving spaces as Qrow smiled on his skin.

 

Qrow lifted himself up, his chin on the level of the headmaster's forehead. His hips jutted forward, his body gluing itself to Ozpin. Two hands are placed on the back of Ozpin's head, pulling him to meet a kiss.

 

When Qrow crashed his lips into headmaster's open mouth, he slid his tongue inside, as far as he can reach. Again, Ozpin was writhing but his hands remained resting on his shoulders. It took two life-draining kisses before Ozpin took part, allowing himself to finally dissolve into Qrow's whims, unable to ignore him any longer. The tongues inside scramble and counter, like a game naturally developed. Only the resource of air kept them separate once in a while, before Qrow slammed again to kiss-beaten lips. 

 

Qrow landed on the lap again, having lifted himself during the open-mouthed kisses. With the kiss still active in its energy and harshness, he opened his eyes to the picture of Ozpin' squeezed eyes and adorable blush. He thought of how innocent Ozpin really was. A virgin preserved throughout those many years. 

 

All of a sudden, and without warning, Qrow grinded them together which results to the end of their kisses for the release of escaping moans. 

 

"Q-Qro—ahh.."

 

"Oz..."

 

Qrow grinded his lower self againts the place below Ozpin's belt again. Without warning, his fingers are pressing hard on his sacred area. (XD What else should I call it? I'm not experienced with this!)

 

"No. Not there..." Ozpin's hand wrapped around one wrist. He dipped his head on Qrow's broad shoulder.

 

"Enough...please..."

 

Qrow smiled victorious, his hand still below the belt was teasing the zipper and crawling inside. He landed his other hand on the spine of Ozpin, rubbing his back to soothe away his discomfort.

 

Almost there.

 

Ozpin shivered, his breathing in panic. Qrow grinned, wondering over some countless thoughts about his imagination of the  headmaster below him. He had already tasted Ozpin, but what of the other senses?

 

What would Ozpin sound like? No doubt, the sounds he will make will be more than intoxicating than his ragged breaths now. What would he look like? Naked and sprawled below him with his flushed face. And the thought that withstood all...What would he feel like? 

 

Allowing his fingers another squeeze, he plucked out a gratifying moan. 

 

"Ahhhhh."

 

Ohhh-it was unbearable! Can a sound be such a drug??

 

"I-I can't anymore."

 

Qrow pressed his lips on the kiss-beaten lips, smirking on it. As he spoke, Ozpin felt every word mouthed on him as his nipples are being teased by both hands again.

 

"Why not? Why aren't you letting me?"

 

Ozpin knew that if he spoke, it would be the end of his control. Qrow was crushing him from the inside with only the tools of his hands, lips and tongue. He shook his head.

 

Always so hard-headed, Qrow thought.

 

Qrow felt the hardness past the cloth of his groin, while the other hand lingers still on his chest. He'll know when he's done with the headmaster, when the man is unable to form any more words.

 

Qrow would have torn away what was left of Ozpin's clothes if a sound hadn't managed to shatter the mood into ruins.

 

"I knew it."

 

Glynda's voice echoed the room. The huntsmen's heads snapped to the side, a look of disbelief sketched in their faces. Glynda stood by the door, her arms crossed. Her mouth was open and a brow was raised high.

 

Emerald eyes travel at the scene of crime. Buttons were everywhere, on the table and on the floor. And the coffee was lying on the table, the brown contents spilled to stain the emerald glass. In her observation, Ozpin and Qrow were following the journey of her eyes. Their gaze also landed on the coffee, they wondered what happened there and they also wondered how long she had been staring at them.

 

Glynda's eyes finally reached its final destination, on them.

 

Instinctively, Qrow pulled away his hands from Ozpin's while the headmaster looks down at his half-bare chest and pulls his injured coat to cover himself. 

 

Her voice was calm but the expression on her face was still recovering from the scene she beheld.

 

Qrow began, raising his hand, like he was a student going to recite and Glynda was the teacher who was going to eat him up. His voice was still sarcastic. "Er-how long have you been there?"

 

She replied, her cold stare latching unto Qrow. "Long enough."

 

From the corner of her vision, she saw Ozpin's face blooming to a bright red. She lifted her glasses and cleared her throat. To spare of him the animosity of self-embarrassment, she continued. "But not long enough to eavesdrop."

 

There was an uncomfortable silence as Qrow stood up from straddling the headmaster. She turned her back on them, walking back to the elevator opening to her approaching presence. 

 

Qrow opened his mouth. "Er..."

 

"What?" Glynda asked, turning to him sideways.

 

He placed his hand on the back of his head and tried to process some words of explanation. "Er—uh-see..."

 

"You don't have to stutter over your words. I had already known for quite a time now."

 

"You have?"

 

"Well, ever since the day before the mission you did for Ozpin in that closet. Don't worry yourself over it. I left you alone because I know Ozpin can handle himself but it seems that now, is this case, it seems like he can't. From now on, I will need to have a closer eye on you."

 

She nodded, knowing the effect of her authority and raised her wand. The coffee returned to the cup upright and the buttons returned to Ozpin's shirt. Finished, she walked to the elevator. 

 

"Well, I came here to tell you that Pyrah Nykos will be up in five minutes. You really should be aware of your student's attendance Ozpin. Who knows what would have happened if I didn't arrive. And before I forget." 

 

With one wave of her wand, Ozpin felt his gaping zipper close. He puts one hand on his mouth as an explosion of flush devours his being. Glynda had done that under necessity as she wondered what in the world Qrow had been able to do to him to have him act outside his calm reserve.

 

On the other hand, Qrow was overwhelmingly relieved he hadn't gone as far as taking off any clothes below other than his belt. But still, this did ruin his mood. He had thought he had been able to cancel all the appointments as well. 

 

Qrow sighed in disappointment on having to fail when he was ALMOST THERE.

 

He looked to Ozpin as the elevator closes. Ozpin was stooping and still had his hand on his mouth and his face revealing that he was chocking on his current emotions. Qrow approaches him, trying to think of ways to calm him.

 

With all that done. Everything was going to focus on Pyrah's arrival, much to Qrow's dismay.

 

●○●


	2. Elevator Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the day had gotten any better, there wouldn't have been a power shortage just about the time Qrow and Ozpin boarded the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't use Italic ┐(´д｀)┌

Skin Part 2: Elevator Troubles

 

A day later.

 

It was a long day, an exception of length to those days of these past few weeks. Regret scraped Ozpin's heart for having a burdening responsibility lay leige on the shoulders of his lover— he wanted so badly to be reunited with him, to ease him of the pain he had given him, to erase the scars and mend broken patches of the soul. Qrow had changed a bit, after seeing those things she made...worries poured down on Ozpin.

 

But for now, he was too disturbed by his thoughts to continue on with some documents he had to finish. He had a secret now, a secret not even Glynda knows after their relationship secret was exposed to her...This dark secret? The huntsman made Ozpin want him. The touches lingering still in intimate places on his torso and face like soft feathers. He also didn't mind the spots throbbing sweetly from harsh bites.

 

The headmaster groaned on his hands, rubbing away soreness off his eyes, he hasn't been able to sleep either, over thinking their relationship. He took a sip from his coffee to gain some vigilance. He stared through the fingers on his face, to the door. Because of this want, a strange but painfully aware—need arose; Ozpin had counted every tick of his office while continuing his work, his mind holding to images of the ruby eyes and lips tired by rough kisses.

 

What to do now...Should he call for Qrow?

 

Hmmmm...But he wasn't going to abandon any work today. Simple as that, he ignored the demands of his heart to go look for Qrow and remained loyal to the screen of his table. A ting was heard between clockwork ticks. A translucent window popped out, a green screen hovering above the table. It was a call. He flicked it to the side, accepting the call of Glynda's voice.

 

"Yes, you needed something?"

 

"A group of students of Haven wanted to ask you some questions regarding their project. I thought you might to help them, or is it a bad time?"

 

It was nearly lunch time and Ozpin needed the break to ease his mind from tension. "I will meet with them."

 

"They will be waiting for you at the main hall." Glynda concluded.

 

The window buzzed, disappearing. The rest of the translucent windows closed. Ozpin stood and walked away, from his work with a sigh of relief. He carried with him his cup, because it as empty, he wanted a refill. A wondering thought that maybe it was without the fuel of his coffee that he was over thinking. He left the room, leaving it without the interruption of his movements. 

 

Thoughts of Qrow's wellbeing had been disturbing him, his building temper yesterday, towards other people was overwhelming.

 

Ozpin was standing, staring at the slit where the doors opened, listening to the elevator's low humming, absent in mind. The descend stopped by the push of a button of a person from outside. The elevator expanded to those beautiful ruby eyes, small orbs containing a whole world of red Ozpin would never tire off and would always want to gaze upon. 

 

Qrow didn't take a step inside, staring at Ozpin with surprise, resulting to silence strangely loaded with ambient awkwardness. After what happened, a small distance pushed them away and the threshold hasn't recovered yet. Insufferable it was! Why not take this chance to lighten the burden? 

 

The elevator door slide to closing but Ozpin held it for the other huntsman, using his cane. He smiled warmly and stated his invitation, " Are you coming in or not?"

 

Qrow, snapped from his trance by the break of soft expression on Ozpin's face. He returns a playful grin, pulling up muscles sore from his constant frowning without Ozpin's presence. Qrow stepped inside, the elevator closing behind him leaves him no hesitance to shove his body unto Ozpin, slamming them to the wall with a clanking thud. A hand slides his pants smooth, reaching his inner thigh and all over again, hands are everywhere to fill the hollow spaces depressed without his soft caress or 

 

"Were you waiting for me?" The words curled around his ear by way of greeting; a mouth biting strands of gray hair.

 

Ozpin didn't resist Qrow as hands groped him, a small laugh delicate on his lips. "This is hardly the time."

 

Qrow smiled, moving from his neck to his mouth. Warmth enveloped the headmaster's lips. A soft kiss is shared, the kind with pace and without entry inside, small affectionate pressures; feather-light. The greedy gentleman's stubble scraped lightly against his skin as Qrow caught his lips and ran his slick tongue there; he could feel every ragged line of chapped lips and he was merciful to dehydrate them with the fluids of his mouth.

 

He agreed to his lover's statement, because he knew they only had minutes to reach their destination. "I guess not."

 

Ozpin licked the lips daubed by saliva, distinguishing the missing alcohol and the familiar taste of bitter coffee. He doesn't appear to have had alcoholic beverages any today. A good sign of betterment. Eyes are locked, smiles tugging their lips while eyes conjured roaming hands, pulling each other closer for hungrier kisses and maybe more...Then again, maybe not. The timing wasn't riding their wave today or anytime soon they knew. Hands unwrapped from Ozpin, and they both mourned at the loss of body heat.

 

Qrow leaned on the wall, staying at short breadth from Ozpin as they rose up from floor to floor. There was an easy silence between them now, recovering from the short distance closing back in like a mended wound from the small hint of taste lingering their lips.

 

A straight line flattening Qrow's lip made his face a torture of misery, but Ozpin hadn't noticed, staring ahead. He was silently hating his bad luck. If it were not for the jinx clinging on his shoulders, he would be able to be urge more successes in his advancements towards Ozpin. For once, he wanted it to work to his advantage, in this love life he wanted so badly to nurture.

 

As if the Lady of bad luck heard the plea in his heart, the elevator rumbled at a violent jerk and the floor tilted in all suddeness, swinging them to the right. The two of them caught themselves as the floor was straighted flat again. A vibration and a screeching continued the journey before the elevator has given up its function to the unexpected difficulty. The green light dimmed into a partial glow.

 

"This is troublesome," Ozpin remarked, moving towards the controls and maneuvering his fingers over the buttons. The functions were unresponsive. He left his cane to lean on the wall and pulled out his phone. He scrolled the contacts and called the staff room, it was Port's voice answering to his distress. Meanwhile, Qrow was there, his arms crossed and a leg behind him into the wall.

 

"Ozpin are you okay? Some rooms in the school suddenly blacked out. I'm afraid its an electrical difficulty and some kind of other problem, probably caused by one of the fights occurring near the control room."

 

"We're experiencing that difficulty as of now. We're stuck in the elevator. When will they be able to repair this?"

 

"I asked them, maybe half an hour? Or maybe more."

 

Ozpin's eyes started to widen to a general realization.

 

Port's voice opened up to a positivity. "Do you have someone with you there? I hope it's Glynda. She can help plenty with the repairs."

 

Ozpin opened his mouth, letting words slide out miserably. "Qrow is with me."

 

From the other side of the line, Port's eyes are wide with his thick eyebrows up and his mouth slacking; painting a face of surprise. There was a silence between them, the continuous buzzing of the signal connection building the sound of both rooms. Ozpin's heart was leaping mountains in hope.

 

On the other hand, Port was mingling with his thoughts. He heard what happened yesterday, after urging the whole story out of Glynda. He heard that Qrow was in a bad mood, it started at the time when Pyrah was sent up. He's been looking for a fight for the rest of the day after they ascended from underground. Port finally made his decision after wistful thinking. He opened his mouth, deciding on the facade of a chortle.

 

"Ohohohohoho." 

 

And Port hung up.

 

 

Ozpin let his hand fall and swallowed upon hearing steps heading for him. 

 

Port had abandoned him—under the mercy of Qrow. Ozpin was planning on having a lengthy call with him, a justification to keep Qrow on the wall but that didn't happen. He was on his own now....

 

For half an hour....

 

●○●

 

Qrow made Ozpin want him.

 

That was a clear realization.

 

Half an hour...Ozpin had to make it until repairs had been done. Like that's going to happen, but Ozpin clung to remnants of hope.

 

He pocketed the phone before it could fly out of his hand to the shock when Qrow let go of the snare in wait, for his prey. He had patiently waited for Ozpin throughout the phone call but the patience of his must have snapped and he narrowly grabbed for the headmaster at the end of the call. A half-step wasn't enough to escape reaching hands, only a narrow space closed back in. Ozpin turned and two hands dropped on his shoulders like lead weights, urging him down. Ozpin obeyed to the silent order and sank to his knees to the maneuvering of the younger huntsman, staring up at dark, dark eyes. Ruby eyes were lit by a strange fuel, intense eyes erratic with a glow of lurid desire. 

 

Qrow bent his knees and joined him below, pushing Ozpin flat on the wall and pulling his legs up so that he wasn't kneeling anymore, but was sitting to a comfortable fit. One hand anchors on Ozpin's knee, parting it from the other leg, Ozpin already feels the trickles of sweat at his temples. The left hand was gripping his inner thigh and smoothing his the shape of it. Qrow inserted himself on the empty space of air, looming closer and closer, pants bursting the professor's ear drums and with his own hitching breaths.

 

It was easy to give in, to cross that bridge and cover the younger huntsman's mouth with his...To satisfy the desires and gift him with the magical ways of intimacy. Temptation urged Ozpin to throw himself into the other but he retains a smile, suddenly absorbed to a purpose appearing before the fore-front of his mind. 

 

If he were younger by fifty years, he may have given in but anymore. 

 

The results of this, whatever this was they were going to do, won't do any good until they have the proper facility and privacy. Ozpin hadn't really wanted a public place for their first time because the first time always hurts, and with no denial, sounds of recreation will no doubt be able to abscond and the walls are regretfully not sound proof. Ozpin wasn't cruel, he wanted to repay Qrow for his loyalty and love, but before that, he also wanted to teach the man a measure of control to the scraps left of it. It would provide benefit for say, a healthier intimacy to benefit them both.

 

"Qrow."

 

The name firmly murmured by his lips brought Qrow to attention from Ozpin's neck. Heated gazes interlock, almost smoothing time to slow down. Ozpin confidently moved closer, his face covering the distance until they were only a few inches apart. A hand comes up to the younger man's cheek, flaring heat all across his skin like a chain of fire. Cool fingertips prod Qrow's cheek; his mind wondering off to distant thoughts. He wondered how calm Ozpin can get when he was fire cracker near to bursting, but he also was out of the knowledge that it was Ozpin's best effort to dominate the situation. A finger pressed the corner of his lip and traced the outlines, the warmth grazed by his cool. Ozpin's gaze was detracted from Qrow, focused on his own plan of action, skating his finger over the soft lips curling to a smirk.

 

When the gaze finally met Qrow's, the younger huntsman was blushing at the sudden daringness from Ozpin. A pale hand brushed strands of hair falling sloppily over his face, for a better view of those limpid eyes. Ozpin licked his lips, in a way his tongue was picking out from his open mouth.

 

"How about I offer an invitation?"

 

"Which one? There are so many." Qrow stated, staring at the stretched neck filled with smooth white and gaping lips, all alluring in invitation. Qrow could never get used to Ozpin's body, he ever felt so sensitive when it was him. On the other hand, Ozpin never stared at the parts of human's body ever this way, it hasn't been interesting enough a topic to swerve him all his life but with an energetic and immersing partner, a new light lit the side he bid locked.

 

To this day, he thought he would never allow himself to say the words leaving his mouth.

 

"Take me." 

 

Ozpin had to say it with a straight face. A rare occurrence it was, and Qrow's heart could not help but be tugged along the two words. 

 

He opened his mouth but a finger taped it half-dozen and frozen to the first syllable of his words. "But on a certain condition, Qrow. I lack the skills." His hands carried his right cheek. "But you told me I have potential...I'd like to try out what you saw in these hands."

 

The finger continued prodding until it forced Qrow's mouth open. Two fingers curled inside the corner of his lips, pressing the inside face of his cheeks and stretching this mouth wider until Qrow half-opened his eyes and released a plea of sound that his mouth couldn't expand anymore than already was.

 

"Stick out your tongue," Ozpin ordered, stretching out his own. Obediently, Qrow stuck his tongue out as far as possible. Their tongues met with the exposed to the air, outside the velum of their mouths. They intertwined and tackled, let moans fly and their tongues slip from careful love-making to careless want.

 

Qrow moves forward, attempting to connect their mouths for what is expected as a deep kiss, but the headmaster's palms press on his cheek and keeps his lover to the mercy of patience. It so happens that the younger huntsman unexpectedly found that patience and curls more energetically around Ozpin with an amount of patience Ozpin didn't expect. Something was wrong, it wasn't Qrow who was losing, but Ozpin whose hot blush spreads ever so evenly. An audible moan was carried away from the hollow of his throat, his body was none other than revealing an intention his brain didn't want out.

 

To the whims of Ozpin's creative kiss, Qrow would have wanted to be the one under Ozpin, but this was merely practice and Ozpin was agreeing that their first time would be the headmaster, by him. 

 

"You're good," Qrow said and Ozpin hummed in agreement until unexpectedly, a fingers curl, a hand grips his crotch, an audacity of the headmaster that made flames of scarlet taint Qrow's cheeks. Immediately, Ozpin let go but that was enough to turn the younger man painfully on. Ozpin thought of how creative Qrow was with his games, would it hurt if he excelled at that field as well?

 

Qrow growled, pushing in so fast and hard, breaking through the chains, Ozpin's fingers holding his mouth open to be forced placement on his cheeks. He relished on the kiss, so deep that he almost thought he would melt when Ozpin couldn't handle his entrance well, struggling before he could settle the weight of his tongue over Qrow's. Qrow showed off more skill of his tongue, chewing on soft lower lips if Ozpin didn't let him in deep enough. That made the professor allow access and adapt to his breathtaking kisses. After all, Qrow wanted deep, and there will be another case of deep, later.

 

●○●

 

Qrow pulled away a brief time before pushing in, for another long kiss as a shudder wracked the body below him, and the professor's brows furrowed in that endearing way of his as he strained for something that only Qrow could give him. 

 

Through the layers of cotton and green, two fingers found sensitive nipples and teased them, callousing his hands over the rise of his chest, tugging and making his sensitive flesh throb and ache to the incredible friction. Ozpin collected breath before pulling him closer as reply. No words and no breaking up until they were both burning in the sanctions of their lungs, and the kiss was more a demonstration of craze and anxiety without this ongoing act.

 

Ozpin quivered for breath as his sensitivity was all too knowing. Once they pulled away again, they stared at each other, panting heavily, streams of saliva running down the corner of his lip. Ozpin's eyes shimmered like stars basking in clear water and his lips were throbbing red.

 

"Qrow, enough of the foreplay...We've had enough of that back at the office. And we barely have enough time."

 

That snipped away a good measure of Qrow's restraint. He couldn't simply watch his lover suffer the torment of having been turned-on and ignored of his needs. Ozpin had only this little hold of awareness as his buttons were quickly parted, every movement done with prefect execution.

 

A light pressure drew Ozpin closer to a state of semi-awareness, though it took him a moment to make sense of the feeling. Cool fingertips were prodding his side, teasing muscles below the protective curve of his ribs, making them quiver. Each touch lingered in a sensual way, sending a shiver of anticipation along his spine and where they landed, Ozpin's skin was parched from desire. He writhed and lifted his hands up where above him, he grabbed the support of the elevator, a long metal rod attached to cross the wall, giving Qrow access to the fulfilment of his needs. 

 

Cool air immediately invaded his being as silk fabric slipped from his skin, the air caressing and ever so cold to the searing heat delivered by the slightest contact of Qrow's fingers trailing lines into his skin. Ozpin could attest to how clever that tongue was when not occupied with shaping words. No wonder, looking away wasn't a priority and he didn't, marvelling at the sight of Qrow so hard at work, his hands mauling his upper torso and paying attention to only one nipple. He pinched it and sucked, as if to draw something from it.

 

The headmaster leaned down for a kiss before Qrow's mouth found comfort on his neck but Ozpin kissed him again to get his attention, and Qrow was sure Ozpin wanted him focused on a different matter. Ozpin breathed into his lips, softly murmuring words in the form of an order. 

 

"Take responsibility." 

 

So that Qrow would hold his words with firm, he loosened the hand gripping the support above and pawed ruthlessly where the locus of the younger man's lust lay. Scarlet scrumps across the younger man's cheeks as he felt it beginning to tent and seek freedom from the trap of cotton of which his slacks were made of. Ozpin grabbing it made him so hard that he thought a barrel of explosives was stuffed where Ozpin pawed him.

 

It was only natural to find liability in the man who is fairly adept in expressing his veracious actions. As ordered, Qrow took the responsibility, responding by snapping his teeth into the flesh of a neck- where he had licked thoroughly yesterday-that it was easy to find the sweetest spot and claim Ozpin with the taboo of lust and a symbol of his merits. 

 

A cry left Ozpin and water runs to his eyes, gathering before the rim as he bit his lower lip in attempt to draw away some pain from the fresh mark. Qrow continuously licked the reddening flesh darkening to purple, as if nurturing a wound with utmost care in careful determination. Placing his teeth to where he let them pierce skin, he sucked and lapped, dragging hesitant moans from Ozpin who rolled his eyes to the ceiling. However, the more Qrow focused on disintegrated area, the more it throbbed sweetly, a feeling unlike any other that he wished for Qrow to eat him or drain him dry. 

 

Qrow was running on a different source now, to obey the command given to him and please Ozpin in ways never thought before possible. And the order itself came with consolations attached, which Ozpin left unsaid but no need to state the obvious.

 

Ozpin felt the loss of all his touches, just that second was unbearable. Since all the buttons of his shirt and coat were already undone, it was about time for his belt and slacks. Qrow fiddled with his belt with shaking hands; Ozpin watching with amusement at the clumsiness that delayed the access. Finally, the belt loosened around his hips and Qrow quickly moved his fingers to the zipper. Ozpin bit his lower lip and tipped his head against the wall, finding comfort again at staring at the ceiling. Ozpin was embarrassed that he was tenting as well, and painfully hard.

 

Qrow unzipped his pants and swallowed, staring at the dark green fabric the same color as his pants. Ozpin sighed from the released of first layer of his cotton trap, fluttering his eyes, feeling Qrow effortlessly tug off the pants to his thighs but the huntsman made no move to release him completely.

 

When Ozpin moved his head down to meet Qrow's loving gaze but he quickly broke away when a hand tugged his boxers down from behind but only to expose the hidden hole.

 

Until now, Ozpin didn't know the next thing to be accomplished between this ritual two males but Qrow certainly knew how, after finding directions in the internet. The internet has everything for that matter and he tried to follow best procedures as much as possible. He reached from behind him. From his back pocket, he pulled out a packet of lube, clear transparent liquid. He didn't bring the bottle because that would be traceable on his pockets, he didn't expect them to do it today and he did well to be prepared, but he was worried if it would be enough even if he intended to use all of it. He bit the edge and tore it open with his teeth, and just doing that, he looked bad ass with chocolate eyes staring at him, big-eyed and sated. They both entered a few levels into sub-space of temptation and Qrow leaned in, resting on Ozpin's neck, smelling his neck and biting strands, just to avoid his partner's intense gaze urging his insides to take him quickly. 

 

"I'm going to prepare you, are you ready?" 

 

Ozpin nodded, and bit his lip when Qrow's unoccupied hand trailed over his ass, only to grip one firm globe of pale flesh, kneading the round cheek, teasing out half a whimper. He was going to have to prepare Ozpin nicely if he were to pleasure him. He rolled his eyes downwards, watching intently at the growing boner tenting from his boxers but he wasn't leaking just yet. More foreplay and he knows Ozpin will release just from his fingers, sadly, that was luxury for the future. He will have to stimulate him enough this first time before that can be accomplished.

•

Ozpin does not think about the kind of agony he agreed willingly to succumb to, he thought of it from a brighter angle that instead of torture there will be empyrean because unfamiliarity has erased it and he prepared what could be probably the worst offer of temptation to subject one to a romantic addiction; he tries to project his focus on prediction cobbled from noise and heat invigorating his coveting body.

 

Qrow's mouth hovered above his ear, where he could smell his fragrant hair and taste the area there. He brought his finger below his ass, rubbed the flesh around his hole, spreading the cold oily liquid radiating shivers in reaction to the foreign substance and shaping the smooth curves. Ozpin shivered, again knowing the feeling of the reverse of heat which has shaped so strikingly familiar starting from a touch of their skin to their sandwiched bodies; the air entering the elevator cooling the lubricant and the hands tracing an absolutely restricted area.

 

Qrow watched as he worked, tried dipping in but before the finger could enter, in response, Ozpin gripped his shirt tight between his fingers, like he would tear it if it sheathed in anymore deeper. With a well-greased prod, his finger burrowed inside the first inch, Ozpin buried his face on his neck, his breathing puffing on his collar. Qrow had not thought Ozpin could display a high-level of sensitivity. His mouth watered.

 

The first fingers slid in, and the flesh already rebelled, pushing him back that he had to, and Ozpin released he breath held within him until.

 

"Ozpin relax."

 

Qrow placed a kiss on his ear as Ozpin tried to broad his strung breaths. The simple kiss seemed to work and Ozpin nodded against his shoulder, signalling the silent 'go'. Qrow pushed the first digit again after the first attempt, by adding the last drops of lubricant to drip on his fingers. Ozpin flinched but the digit eased in readily, the headmaster taking it all in until the last inch, burying it up to the point of it's bone and Ozpin couldn't manage to seal his lips for a moan that would complicate Qrow's feelings; Qrow almost immediately would have latched onto Ozpin's neck as the first sweet moan flowed out his mouth, but eased control between the intent of doing and the doing itself. And he recognized it the most difficult instances would be the stirring accounts of Ozpin's voices and his little actions against the intrusion.

 

"I'm going to start moving, please manage..."

 

He thrusted the finger out and Ozpin is still on his shoulder and breathing as calmly as he does when sleeping but tiny hitches-and out slowly, massaging the side the finger is padded on. Ozpin does seem to jump again when the finger inside crooked, the strange feeling of the stretch sprained, totally hard to accustom, and his heels slide on the floor, small features that wanted kicking. Qrow doesn't waste the time pausing, as the excess liquid drips from his hand and his patience hangs the very tip of the scale.

 

Ozpin muffled his reaction by biting on the fabric of Qrow's shirt and Qrow felt the trace of his teeth pressing on his skin and pressing more as he added a second finger, sliding. When his finger hit a small spot, Ozpin felt a torrent of unimaginable pleasure binding all of his senses and to whisk them all away, except this strange 'pleasure' as Qrow softly rubbed the spot.

 

Ozpin released the pressure on the skin, gagging his mouth with the cloth, tasting the soaked cotton, his body radiating hotter heat. Qrow found it but he didn't have to tell Ozpin, it would benefit him if he didn't know, the little present if surprise set aside for later.

 

Qrow slipped two oiled fingers into him and Ozpin took them slowly, his ears thumming distant drums clenching so tight, he doubted if his hole can be stretched anymore to the burning sensation.

 

"Ozpin are you still okay?"

 

Ozpin nodded again, keeping himself gagged with a mouthful of gray shirt, resolved to endure this horrible massage springing weird feelings stimulating his lower region.

 

Qrow did not hesitate, pulling apart the fingers and scissoring the muscles apart as can be and to not strain anything serious inside. Ozpin trembled with his quickening pulse, feeling so strange he couldn't recognize most of what recently occupied his mind, except the pain and the pleasure accompanying it perfectly. The word 'pleasure' attached to the 'desire' confirmed by the pitter-splatter of his heart.

 

He thrusted in and out, while applying those agonizing and scissoring motions. He was so good and it that the third finger easily made it in without Ozpin recognizing it until it was joined into a bundle and parted. Ozpin's groan was muffled within the cloth and Qrow's heart leapt, but he sensed an agitation when a heel kicked the floor. Ozpin must be feeling extremely uncomfortable about the stimulation, he cannot be blamed the younger man supposed.

 

"Ugh...Not too rough..."

 

He pulled all of his fingers and Ozpin released his latch, when his face was within range again, Qrow can't help but pity himself for the weakness eating his knees at the sight of vulnerable Ozpin, scrumptious. His cheeks were tinged with pink and lips have reddened even more, he saw where blood was even redder, a small line cuts his lip where he must have bitten it.

 

Qrow started fumbling for words but Ozpin silenced him with a kiss, delving their tongues and clashing their noses until they are suffocating. They pulled away with a long and sounding smooch but Qrow's couldn't ignore the cut, licking to massage it and to remove the blood, and without warning the breach of his fingers, the inner desire to hear Ozpin's clear voice.

 

Ozpin croaked a moan, blinking his eyes, trying to withstand the unending stretching and the fingers going as deep and as long as they can go, Qrow forced what should be more than just a little to stretch him thorough. Qrow couldn't imagine what would happen to the headmaster if he was taken dry, without preparation, he would mostly likely be torn apart and would bleed. But those thoughts melted because they were fabricated, he would never let that happen.

 

Surprising the older huntsman, Qrow rubbed his sweet spot again, a mere brush to tip him but not much to show mind and get him to pay more attention, not took much to show him of it's existence. A gurgled sound was knocked from his vocal cords, biting the thumb of his hand he put on his face.

 

"Ozpin, is it getting good?

 

"Don't ask me that," Ozpin croaked, trying to wet his throat that dries out of words slipping out like slippery eel. He refused to open his eyes but Qrow relished staring at his face contorting in pain, his gaping mouth panting and he can't seem to control every thought of lust dropping straight down his hotspot. And Ozpin smelled agonizingly sweet, his body steaming with his unqiue scent.

 

Qrow thought that he liked teasing him now, and he continued to pepper his walls with his most special ammumitions, teaseful words and pecks sprouting bits of emotions to intensify his feelings where he can extract those hidden caches of emotions. He made it, a sigh of relief as his fingers were taken up to his knuckle, a wet slick sound to every movement around the tight hold. Ozpin clenched tight but finally, he moderately relaxed and Qrow felt betrayal when a thought crossed-to just grab his hardened cock and shove it mindlessly inside...to press into that hot narrow space like he'd been thinking about doing so long that can't be just days or months...

 

"Oz, you're so tight..." Qrow complimented, pushing his tongue on his ear, drawing doodles on his neckline.

 

"Ugh..." Was the only reply available from a brief gap of hyperventilating breaths and the surpressed need to moan.

 

Satisfied, Qrow removed them, because he was finally ready, and even if he wanted to enjoy his fingers lingering more, he was satisfied upon eyeing the darker spots on Ozpin's boxer, the leaking mound rising, straining against the cloth seeking liberation. He can't forget that he wants to fuck more than to watch.

 

Qrow unzipped his pants and the headmaster clearly heard, with eyes squeezed shut, sprawling his legs beside to an obscenely sight and Qrow finally could take up the entire space, where their arousals meet when he grinded forward, moaning with weight of their arousals almost burning against the junction. Qrow was done with scuffing out the  stubborn lust at the tip of his arousal pitching a tent through his pants, he wanted THIS. They wanted this.

 

He reached down to free himself but Ozpin leaned in, kissing his lips and and moving his hands to do it for the younger man. Qrow felt a sense of liberation jolt through him, at his cock finally tasting the cool air and being able to finally reach this stage in a slow and intimate actions, romantic. However, he could feel a flush of warmth callouse his cheeks when he imported the expression on Ozpin's face staring at his huge erection, eyes and mouth dashed by fear, and Qrow felt the heat foam in his cheeks from embarrassment.

 

"Ummm...I know it might seem scary but..."

 

Qrow stopped his words because Ozpin is watching him in the most erotic way his handsome face can feature, indecently docile. Ozpin stretched his hands and cupped his cheeks, and pressed his forehead on his, reminding him of the time they saw a brighter world in the darkness back at the high overview of the tower.

 

"I'm not scared..." Ozpin told him which was perfectly true, nothing can drive this man to recognize that fear is perfectly normal to human beings.

 

The headmaster took Qrow's hand and led it to the bulge of his boxers, reminding him the stone-hard rousing underneath. It was just as hard but given the stimulation, the lust is also focused on his ass.

 

"I'm excited so we better get on it... I'm literally dying." Ozpin smiled genuinely.

 

Qrow grinned at him, toothy and wide and refreshing. Nobody talks to him the way Ozpin does, or nobody can make something to that effect. Quickly, he leaned in close to plunder a kiss-beaten mouth, swiping his tongue to taste every little crevice, to fully explore the wet heat while lifting the headmaster to hover above where he was stationed below, the pressing need to great to harbor, pressing at the entrance while slicking it with the remaining liquid oiling his hands.

 

Ozpin knew at least ten minutes had passed, and he thoughtfully pulled through a philosophical question about how time dragged so sluggishly in a moment like this, when he had thought a day was but a drop spilled in his long time running. His perspective instantly changed upon the confession, how can eagerness filled him so completely and so hollow in the strife of self-satisfaction. As for Qrow, time is so fast and he is afraid he can't linger witb this moment long enough to savour it, so he moved fast.

 

Ozpin's breath is taken when the first inch slowly grinded his verboten flesh. He found a shelter of defense breathing against Qrow's neck, sprawling his hands on the lean back. His throat tightened, blocking his air, restrained mid-way.

 

Qrow slid in a new hot and wet sensation out of the level of anything before permeating in, nothing like the glare of the sun in the barest desert or the torture of fire, but a foreign and sensational scalding. His length clung to his tight ring of muscle pulling him deeper and Ozpin shifted his upper body but he doesn't disturb as his lover is sinking, sinking until he was half-way, but managing to fill him to a bursting point. Ozpin released a slow dying cry while wrapping his trembling legs around his back and concreting his hug permanent as his fingers piece through the gray shirt.

 

Qrow pulled out through the half-way, thrusting only as far as three inches, huffing and shaking with his wild desire still while still managing his option of control, avoiding to bruise Ozpin's hips with his iron grip. Ozpin squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, breathing when he was able to, and wondering if he can accommodate his presence within. Qrow was in a different light, his mouth was filled with floods saliva pooling inside, groaning deep in his throat, because he couldn't describe this out-of-the-world sensation...Ozpin was so tight, ruthlessly closing around him in rebellion to push him out, but he just loved this tightness strangling him.

 

"I can't control myself anymore," he confessed, stopping from moving all of a sudden. His voice shook, as well as his hold on his hip, blinding darkness devouring but still, he sought for Ozpin's voice, his order as a loyal soldier under his employment—and his permission as his lover.

 

Ozpin's tongue stuttered, twisted around syllables but never wholly to complete an intelligible sentence, or  something as little and brief as a word. A very simple 'go', the perfect small product of his shattered voice somewhere considered between as a syllable and a word could do it, but his nerves strained and action felt better than words. Ozpin shifted up, to bring himself down slowly on his own. Qrow watched, his gaze unperturbed for he knew Ozpin was doing this for them.

 

Qrow dug his nails into his skin, evident claw-grips to leave evident bruises where the skin is screaming red. He snapped his hip up, burying to very hilt until the curve of the older man's ass rested his weight on his balls, a custom fit for the only perfect partner. Ozpin repeated, slowly adjusting as fast as he could for his partner's sake, keeping the moans imprisoned.

 

All of a sudden, a particular downward thrust that started with Ozpin pulling to the very tip and sliding to the bottom until it was buried completely, fast, rough, and so wanting to be the most efficient indication called for. Ozpin curled his toes and let out a frantic whimper from an impact of his own doing, and in a flash of thought, he felt worried for the 'ride of his life'. 

 

Qrow met his need in advance by following exactly the first real taste, sliding his member almost all the way and then smashing back in, for Ozpin to take all of his incredible size. The succeeding thrusts were Qrow's only, his excellent maneuvering as Ozpin was uselessly bouncing on his lap, unable to keep his rhythm of breath to the exertion.

 

"Ahh...ah..uhgm..."

 

Qrow wanted to melt into the bliss, as he met the heat over and over again, squeezing the life out of him and he brought the best out of his worst, constituting words of praise. He groaned, leaping to a degree of euphoria too much to behold; a taste of forbidden fruit from an eathreal fantasy. 

 

Nothing could describe his present feelings as he was kissed by the fair embodiment of lust, urging him harder and faster. He rocked forward, leaving Ozpin's body unable to fight and remain where he could only be, being rocked by upward thrusts.

 

"Qrow!..Ah...hmm...hard.."

 

Ozpin gasped so shockingly, swallowing a huge molded gulp of air because Qrow was growing bigger and harder by a growing speed doubled and it was painful, like he was being impaled by something lengthier or harder rather than an aroused cock. The headmaster's tensing face was hidden as he laid it on Qrow's shoulder, moaning and close to whimpering as occasional breathy little gasps escaped his lips in response to Qrow's fast pace.

 

"Oz...I need more..."

 

Qrow suddenly grabbed Ozpin so that his back would slide from the wall to the floor, switching the position where Ozpin would now lay prone beneath him; realization pierced painfully into Ozpin. The new position would offer a merciless beating and no rebellion. 

 

Qrow sensed his slight fear, calmly meeting Ozpin'w glazed eyes. He placed his hand on the headmaster's hand and intertwined their fingers but the other remained on the hip. He squeezed his hand, sharply thrusted and made quick smack to get Ozpin's full attention. A word escaped, harsh tone and grinding his vocal cord.

 

"Fuuuck!"

 

Ozpin sharply yelped, tensing around him and closing his eyes, to focus on the task. The reaction deprived from a word of sin. His face was flushed and sweaty with his mouth open to gasp, so attractive and he was finally surrendering completely. In the new position, it was insane, a melange of emotions madly whirling, and then it was a great conglomerate of everything happening at once.

 

Qrow couldn't even think of forming words anymore like Ozpin who conscended to his wants by moaning as loud as screams. Qrow just snapped his hips again and again, using every shred of his concentration and control not to come before he wants to, because that would be twilight of this perfect moment.

 

On the other hand, Ozpin saw nothing sensible enough, explosion of flashing patches bursting before him accompanied by a washed filter of Qrow above him, his face squeezed to a tight loving face still trying to reassure him. 

 

Ozpin attempted meeting his thrust when he could and this managed to make the young man cry out in ecstacy. And the pain was pushed away by the thickness of euphoric desire scathing their insides. Somewhere, the headmaster heard his lover speak...

 

“You feel so good,” Qrow told him in minimal whispers still able to stand out from the sounds of slapping sex and sounds clawing their throats. But Ozpin felt something missing, like a huge chomp bitten off from him from the very start that he just can't remember what was so important about this missing variable-that's when Qrow finally hit his prostate over and over again, there was nothing else to sense but feel and hear the resonance of hard sex.

 

"Ahh! No!" He shouted but his body couldn't do anything to fight, but withstand and squirm from the torrents of pain and pleasure. Qrow isn't listening too, ignoring him or was not able to hear. Ozpin tries to reach him as his prostate is beaten without mercy, and his ass is about to split in two from the impalement. 

Qrow couldn't feel his arms digging into his back or the legs kicking behind him.

 

Ozpin's flushed face, stripped from its defenses and promised to an almost celestial beauty with his skin glowing from appaling to a soft shade of pink and the alabaster, he was so gorgeous and would have been more if he was exposed in all skin, and yet, Qrow is breathless with him, can't control pounding a level harder; their intertwined hands shaking for they clasped into each other too closely.

 

Qrow shouted his name, wanted to lean in close but Ozpin tossed his head away, he already couldn't breathe and would just suffocate from a kiss. And Qrow left the kiss forgotten for now, pushing and pushing, every hit driving way down.

 

He was close, could feel the hot stir reaching to get him there but he held himself, wanting to ride out this experience for as long as can be, watching Ozpin crumble down and come first. Just so the desire he wanted next was watching Ozpin's face in his orgasm, hear his sweet voice cry out loudly so that the world could hear them, to tinkle his ears with like tangible lust.

 

Throughout anyway, Ozpin has not loosened at all, his tight ring sucking him in, siphoning his mind's rest and whipping something akin to a beast within. From his mouth sprung tainted words Ozpin forbid to be spoken, but for now, given no leash.

 

"Fuuck! Ugh-ah...Oz..Oz..O-"

 

Ozpin's eyes snapped open, wider than any before, and he couldn't breathe anything, his nose flared but he can't get any grip of air, leaving his mouth open as Qrow was screaming, impaling way deeper into his ass but the pain has blossomed into an enormity that scrapped into pleasure attained only with this rough huntsman and his raw talent at this.

 

"I'm going to...deep inside.." Qrow gasped his warning through his tightened throat, words uttered by an absent mind and a passive consciousness, for he was by far whisked away by the bliss to know anything else than relish what was easily offered. Everything collapsed, swallowed in a flash of white, and ears are pregnant from their audible cries; every muscle inside gripping Qrow clamping down. A frenzied rush coursing through his blood and mind to arch his back beautifully and cry out, dropping his back let to the floor like a heap of burden.

 

And they both reach their limit, shouting the name of the most important person treasured in their lives and the one they will ever love.

 

Qrow shoots inside deep, very deep inside of him, pounding it in through the throes of his orgasm. The hot liquid flooded inside, filling him to the brim and filling him where Qrow could not reach. Ozpin could finally breathe, the tightness of his muscles is undone from the cord of lust as white ribbons slap inside him and where he released under the cloth. But he couldn't see well as the wall of white melts.

 

Qrow thought he very nearly passed out on top of Ozpin after that, barely having any energy to pull out of him because he was so spent. It appeared that there was so little space inside, when Qrow filled most of everything up, and now, come is leaking onto the floor from the junction of the sex. He felt Ozpin shakily heave himself off with a pained hiss, letting Qrow's length slip off from him with a groan, limp and satisfied. Qrow did collapse on Ozpin but not his entire weight, that he left to his knees. He felt the legs crossing his back let go and Ozpin's fingers relax at their laced hands. Neither of them felt quite conscious after this rigorous activity but clear sight had returned several minutes later...but for Ozpin, worse has yet to come, pain sprung up from his body, his asshole is swollen and throbbing, his stomach churned painfully and the bruises left on him echo the same pain. It was little, the price, compared to the rewarding.

 

Hands wrapped around him, glueing their sweaty bodies close and finally, they could meet their mouths again for one last frantic escape from pain through a kiss that concluded with the need of teeth, bites, and a lot of shoving. They surged for the lips of the other, claimed what remained of the other man's energy.

 

For another cool passing of minutes, they found the familiar way to move their tongues to speak words. Ozpin spoke, worrying over this dilemma first.

 

"I don't know how we can get out now." Ozpin sighed, getting right back to the bussiness, after a business-how they can escape the eyes of the criticizing public or spare them from savouring delicious scraps of gossip, and it is also wrong to entertain young minds about these sort of acts similar to debauchery—between lovers.

 

Qrow blinked up at him, a little face with a grin. He reached out and ran a hand on Ozpin's face, silent but a face that hasn't escape guiltiness because he was facing a dillema of his own.

 

"I'm sorry for not stopping...when you wanted me to."

 

Ozpin was not sure if he remembered telling Qrow to stop, because his body's need was in the way to dislodge him from his consciousness. He positioned himself to touch Qrow but then, the pain that could catapult him to the other world, returns when he moved his legs. Clearly, as clear as looking through water, he remembered now and signed. Apparently, he needs Qrow to listen the next time. It is a new improved challenge to face but he doesn't want to control Qrow too much.

 

"I didn't...mind," Ozpin lied while forcing a smile from the awful pain, and he wondered if he lied well enough to convince Qrow, but he pressed the issue a bit. "It will be something to care about later, in fact, we should leave everything else to be worried about later."

 

Qrow had been waiting for him to finish before he could press in. They moved in unison to kiss, gentle and soft because their lungs needed to be cured from suffocation. The kiss embroidered the last of their love-making, magical and amazing and LASTING.

 

THR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR READING!

**Author's Note:**

> All the sex is in Chapter 2


End file.
